


A Meeting at Ostagar

by srshawke



Series: We Have Elves for That [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Elf Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srshawke/pseuds/srshawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pervy-elf-fancier!Cousland tries to distract himself at Ostagar with Pick, the elven messenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting at Ostagar

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write a [We Have Elves for That](http://archiveofourown.org/works/807105) follow-up about Nelaros, but apparently Aedan Cousland has a thing for minor elf characters, because this story fell out instead. As far as I know this is the first fanfic pairing Pick with anyone, which I hope is a good thing.

Aedan had never done this before. Well, with women he had, sort of, but the last time was a few years ago, when his immaturity made him more confident. With men, he’d always relied on Fergus to introduce them -- if you could call it that. His brother teased him for being shy, which was hardly fair considering what he and Fergus did together after their elf was naked.

Fergus. He didn’t want to think of Fergus -- of needing to tell him what had happened at Highever. He didn’t want to think of becoming a Warden, of the battle they would fight here far too soon. He wanted to forget, just for a moment.

The elf was leaving, turning away from the Ash Warriors and back towards the king’s tent to deliver some other message. This was Aedan’s chance.

“Um... excuse me?”

Smooth.

The elf -- Pick, he’d said his name was -- looked up at him expectantly. “Hello? I’m sorry, is there something you needed?”

“No, I just wanted to talk.” Aedan could feel himself blush, and that only made the blushing worse.

“Are you the new Grey Warden recruit?” The elf’s face lit up. “I was just walking by when I heard. It must be exciting to be so important. Wait, you aren’t here to tell me I’m in trouble, are you?”

“No!” said Aedan hastily. “No, I... I wanted to speak to you in private.”

Pick wrinkled his brow. “Ser?”

“I-if you have a moment. I don’t want to get you in trouble, or...” The elf still had a confused -- maybe suspicious -- look on his face. Fuck. This was a stupid idea. “I’m sorry. I should just...”

“It’s no trouble, ser,” said Pick. His smile was brief -- just polite, not an indication of joy or trust -- but it still made Aedan’s breath catch.

Pick led him to a hidden corner behind a stone wall. It wasn’t private enough for what Aedan really wanted. He wanted to be stripped, pushed down to his knees and fucked hard, fucked until he would beg to come if the pleasure hadn’t stolen his words away, until a single touch of his lover’s hand on his aching cock was enough to make him explode.

Nelaros used to do that for him. Nelaros... at least he had survived, even if Aedan would probably never see him again.

The elf looked at him expectantly, and his words came out in a rush: “ _Iwanttosuckyourcock._ ”

Pick blinked. “What?”

“Please.”

Aedan stepped closer. Pick backed up until he was pressed against the wall. “I’m not -- ”

Aedan reached out to touch one of the elf’s ears -- slowly, giving him time to pull away. But instead, Pick leaned into the touch, sighing as Aedan’s finger traced the ridge.

“Please,” said Aedan again, his voice a hoarse whisper. “I want you.” His other hand cupped the elf through his pants, and he was glad to feel the hardening cock twitch under his hand, eager for more of his touch.

“Oh, Maker,” whispered the elf. “I will _never_ understand you humans.”

“There’s not much to understand,” said Aedan. He licked the point of the elf’s ear, and was rewarded with a groan that was perhaps a bit too loud for their surroundings. _You elves are beautiful,_ he thought, but didn’t say it -- wasn’t sure if it would be well received.

Pick’s eyes widened when Aedan knelt in front of him and started to undo his pants. “Let me taste you,” Aedan said, and the elf nodded. Aedan could feel Pick’s thighs tensing in anticipation. Just the smell of him -- sweat and musk and the bitter nervousness of his arousal -- made Aedan’s own cock strain against his smalls.

Aedan licked his lips, and that was enough to make Pick moan and eagerly thrust towards his mouth -- or he would have, if Aedan hadn’t been pressing his hips against the wall. A drop of fluid beaded at the tip of his cock, and Aedan darted out his tongue to lick it off. The elf threw his head back and closed his eyes.

Aedan didn’t have much experience performing this act -- he’d only done it for Nelaros -- but he certainly knew what _he_ liked, and that helped. He was happy to see that Pick was smaller than Nelaros, short enough to take into his throat without gagging.

He licked the underside of the elf’s cock, starting at the root and sliding all the way to the tip, then wrapped his lips around the head. He tongued the slit as he reached up a hand to gently cup the elf’s hairless balls.

“ _Maker!_ ” hissed Pick, his face red, his eyes still tightly shut. Aedan took more of the elf into his mouth and sucked, and Pick’s hands clutched desperately at the stone wall behind him for support, even though there was nothing to hold onto.

The first time Aedan sucked another man’s cock, he’d been the one with his eyes squeezed shut, afraid that his senses would overwhelm him. He’d pushed Nelaros’ hands away when they tangled in his hair, and the elf had obediently laid still on the bed so Aedan could concentrate on the scent and taste of him, the feel of his cock, hot and pulsing against Aedan’s tongue, the sounds of his moans and cries for more. Nelaros had lost control as he neared his release, bucking his hips up, thrusting too deep into Aedan’s mouth. But when he felt Nelaros’ release -- tasted it, salty-sweet, on his tongue -- he knew he wanted this _again_ and _more_.

He could have closed his eyes this time, pretended this elf wasn’t a stranger, that he was in the privacy of his own room instead of kneeling in the dirt and hoping no one would pass by. But the idea didn’t appeal to him as much as he thought it would. He wanted to watch Pick’s face, to see it contort with pleasure. He didn’t want to miss that inevitable moment when Pick finally opened his eyes, saw Aedan’s lips stretched around his cock, and was overcome. He knew that feeling from the other side, and wondered if Pick did, too.

Aedan relaxed and pushed forward, slowly taking all of Pick into his mouth until the elf’s groin pressed uncomfortably against his nose and his balls rubbed his chin. Only the tip entered his throat, but that was enough -- that was _perfect_ \-- and Aedan couldn’t help but moan. Pick put one hand on the back of Aedan’s head, wrapping around his ponytail, and brought the other up to his mouth, biting down on his knuckle so he wouldn’t cry out. The sight was so arousing that Aedan didn’t even mind not hearing the elf’s moans.

He pushed the skirt of his leather armor aside and grasped his own cock, stroking himself as he sucked. Pick must have felt the motion, because he opened his eyes and made an “mmph” sound against his fist. The elf’s hold on Aedan’s head tightened until he could hardly move back and forth, could only work his tongue around the cock in his mouth until he felt the telltale pulse of impending orgasm, followed by the hot, salty rush of Pick’s release. A few more rough strokes and he spent in the dirt at the elf’s feet, mouth still around his softening cock.

Aedan swallowed and licked the elf clean, lingering a bit just for the sound of Pick’s low whimper. Finally he stood up, straightened his armor, and brushed the dirt off his knees. “Thank you,” he said.

Pick’s gaze was wide-eyed and confused, but he was still too breathless to speak.

“If anyone gives you trouble,” said Aedan, “tell them a Grey Warden needed your assistance. I’ll vouch for you.”

Pick nodded and hastily pulled up his pants. “Yes, ser. Thank you, ser.”

He ran off before Aedan could ask if they could meet again, but he stole a glance over his shoulder, and Aedan smiled. Maybe he could find the elf later, before things got too busy with the coming battle -- or afterwards, if they both survived.

Aedan sighed. So much for forgetting. He walked towards the other end of the camp to look for Alistair.


End file.
